


Follow Her Lead

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chastity Device, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Led Relationships, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief glimpse into Nick and Kate's relationship and who's in charge. Also, Phil and Melinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Her Lead

It was too close to six to consider going back to sleep. Nick watched with half-lidded eyes as the minutes ticked teasingly away, edging closer and closer to the persistent buzz that would go off, never mind that he was already awake, because it liked to annoy him. Too tired to lift his head and find the snooze button, he reached out and fumbled around for anything that would turn the damn thing off. It wasn’t buzzing yet, but he could feel his brain twitch just thinking about it. He managed to make the numbers blink erratically a few times but he didn’t think he stalled the alarm. With one finger he slowly pushed the clock over the edge of the bedside table and onto the floor.

“Did you just break the alarm clock?” Kate asked from behind him, her eyes closed.

“No.”

“Pick it up please.”

He was absolutely not getting out of bed, which meant he had to crawl on his arms to reach the clock without standing, but he managed. “Can I turn it off?”

“If you remember to reset it.”

He found the off button and put the clock back on the table.

“Sorry I woke you,” he said, turning around and putting an arm around her waist.

“You didn’t.”

He kissed her hair and allowed himself to close his eyes again. He could doze a little longer now that the alarm wouldn’t bother them and Kate seemed in no hurry to get up. She had a day off yesterday for medical leave. Nick tried to get her to take today off as well, but she compromised with him and decided to dawdle her way to work. Nick considered it a win, since she’d never been one for compromising. She’d take her time this morning if he promised to take a day off work and catch up on the chores they’d been falling behind on.

“Hydra’s not going to hunt itself,” he’d grumbled.

She let the attitude pass that time. “I’ll keep an eye out. They’ve been trying to get in touch.”

Now that he wasn’t being herded out of bed by the alarm or Kate, he was tempted to sleep in for the rest of the morning. Not that Kate would let him, but it was still tempting.

“What do you want for breakfast?” he asked. He found it easier to mention breakfast before she did, to let her know that he was planning on getting up and he was thinking about the things he had to do today, or she’d assume he forgot or was going to sleep in, and would order him out of bed in a voice too stern this early in the morning. But if he let her know it was on his mind, she smiled and patted his hand, made her request, and let him have a few more minutes. Then he started to feel a little more ambitious and ready for the day.

“We should have everything for pancakes.”

“I can do pancakes.”

Kate remarked once that her friends didn’t think she was much of head of the house, seeing as she and Nick split the chores fairly equally when they could. Nick wondered what Kate’s friends thought the head of the house was supposed to do. Kate did the chores that she didn’t trust Nick with (her laundry, the grocery shopping, putting the dishes away) and Nick did the chores she hated (cooking, washing the dishes, his own laundry, dusting). Their jobs didn’t allow for either one of them to do all the housework by themselves all the time or for Kate to transfer all of Nick’s accounts to hers, or for her to influence his social life, or for either of them to have much of a social life. But she had final say. She had expectations. She told him what to do, when to do it, how to do it. When he was exceptional, she promptly acknowledged it. When he fell behind she promptly acknowledged that too. And because they weren’t usually spending all day at home together, it was refreshing rather than tiring or frustrating. Unlike work, Kate’s rules were basic and simply laid out, easy to follow. There was no guess work or side-stepping involved; it wasn’t needed. If he broke a rule she made it clear which one; she dealt with him, and then they moved on in a better mood. Not that he broke rules often, not after she told him how nice it was for her instructions to be followed so well and so quickly for once. It made him mad that people were giving her that kind of trouble at work. He knew from experience that in their line of work, if you give your boss trouble you give everyone trouble. He tried to make things easy as possible for her at home.

Nick was going to take his time making breakfast, to make sure Kate couldn’t rush into work, but she sat down at the island to watch, so he had to at least look efficient.

She raised her eyebrows at him. “You don’t have to trick me. I said I’d take my time and I’m going to.”

They ate quietly. Kate didn’t charge through her breakfast like she promised she wouldn’t. She stayed put while Nick cleared the table.

“Wash the dishes,” she said. “And then if you want to take a shower you can join me.”

He didn’t roll his eyes, because he knew better. Unless they’d been up to some fun- which they hadn’t- she only made him shower with her to make sure he didn’t get himself off before locking him in chastity for the rest of the day. As if there was still a need for that. Okay, well, there was that time last week, but that had been the first time in ages.

Kate was smirking at him like she was reading his mind. “Stop scowling; it’s unattractive.”

“I’m always attractive.”

She quickly aborted a laugh. “Oh lord, I’m way too lenient with you. I should consult with May, get some lessons.”

Nick winced. He didn’t want to think about May and Coulson’s relationship, or how similar it was to his and Kate’s relationship, or how they found that out. Ever.

 

Phil was finally allowed to stand. He rubbed his knees, which were red from kneeling, and pulled his pants on. He was never going to get used to wearing this thing. Unfortunately it didn’t distract him from the job, so he couldn’t use that as an excuse to remove it. Melinda would see right through him. She smirked at him and pocketed the key with a finality that made him dread the rest of the day.

“You have to admit I was doing pretty good,” he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “You know who I’ll bet never has to wear one of those?”

He screwed his eyes shut. “Oh God, please, I don’t want to talk about it.”

She grinned. “You two need to talk. He can coach you.”

Now there was an image. He wondered exactly what she meant by coaching. “And you’ll supervise, I’m guessing.”

“Oh! I’ve just had a great idea for a double date.”

Right. Because Melinda and Kate in a room together was always a great idea. “You’re joking.”

She raised the other eyebrow.

Phil buried his face in his hands. Melinda was never joking.


End file.
